


Growl

by ParkNiHyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkNiHyo/pseuds/ParkNiHyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has seen it all.<br/>The demon had died, The angel had fallen.<br/>But Holmes had returned.<br/>So will his boss as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growl

Sebastian sat quietly in the lounge of the hotel he was staying at. His fists crumpling the newspaper he was holding.

'Bloody Sherlock Holmes, dammit!' He thought while throwing the crumbled paper on the coffee table. Sebastian has been staying here and there after that darn guy returned.  
"Dead my ass" he grumbled while reaching for his teacup on the side table next to his comfortable chair.  
"He wish he were if I just had hi-" Moran's anger couldn't let him finish that sentence as he took a bit too big of a gulp of his tea.

Groaning he pulled the cup away from his lips, stomping his foot angrily on the marble tiles, as his tongue got burned. The loud screech of his chair as the stomp moved it back got him many side-glances.  
Mumbling softer towards himself about all the lucky people here, if he just had his rifle by hand...

 

_His anger wasn't misplaced, as he told himself so many times before._  
 _He had a clear few that day. His rifle towards that Watson's head. His binoculars in his free hand._

_Oh, didn't his boss look gorgeous when he was evil? Sebastian had even giggled at Holmes' confused face. Well, giggled until the roles reversed._  
 _He should've disobeyed. He could just swifle his rifle around, not towards that hedgehog but towards his pal. But he couldn't. Sebastian Moran couldn't. He couldn't just because he was too stunned. Seeing his boss cornered was the first time he's ever experienced that. And that was it. Right there, right then. The grip on the binoculars fell right before a shot was heard._  
 _And it wasn't the shot that Moran made himself._  
 _His years of military training and being promoted to colonel did all the work for him. His torso turned towards the perfectly laid out rifle. Sebastian bend forward, looking through the visor, even correcting it, even though he knew it was perfect as always. Wasting time just to get rid of that weird blurry film over his eyes. Blinking even more, Sebastian convinced himself they were his sweat driblets trickling down his cheeks. Not many, just a few._  
 _His vision cleared up soon enough and his finger expertly laid on the trigger._  
 _Sebastian gritted his teeth as he pulled his finger slowly..._  
 **growl**  
 _Sebastian moved his finger away absentmindedly, removing John H. Watson from the visor's view. He laid the rifle back down in it's box nicely. All these actions automatically because of that noise._  
 _That ring-tone._  
 _Grabbing his mobile phone from his pocket, Sebastian glanced through the window._  
 _The angel has fallen._

 

Moran's hand moved towards his mobile phone while thinking back about that time.  
He unlocked it easily with one hand, glaring slightly towards the stranger, annoyingly hidden by his newspapers, that arrived.  
The stranger being the only person daring to come closer, and even sitting around the same coffee table to watch the television he switched on, for the last 2 hours.

Only being mildly annoyed at the slight disturbance of the now turned on television playing on the background, Moran turned his attention back to his boss' last text.

The text right before the demon returned and the angel had fallen.  
'Look up to me.'  
Sebastian showed a small smirk he always wore while reading the text. A strange thing to say to someone who'd surely not be going to dear little 'heaven'.  
Still, Sebastian's eyes turned upwards though. On their way they got locked onto something different than the ceiling this time.  
The television screen buffered, showing some snow before flashing a well known grin. Sebastian's eyes widened just slightly before his brows furrowed.

Letting out a big sigh was the first thing he did. Followed right after by the biggest grin he's given in years.  
"I guess the fucking throne wasn't good enough for you down there, right boss?"  
With a smile around his lips, Sebastian moved the teacup back towards his mouth, sipping slowly as his gaze got lead towards the stranger as the continuous 'Miss me' played on.

  
"Didn't suit my suit, Tiger."


End file.
